


Why Can't You Save Anybody?

by wolfstsrshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Homophobia, M/M, Referenced Child Abuse, got this scene from perks of being a wallflower, great movie by the way, lily and remus's friendship, orions a dick ill fight him to death, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper
Summary: Remus and Lily are looking out over the city, laughing and telling stories. Remus has to share the one breaking him, the one of the man he loves, and how horrible that man's father is.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 21





	Why Can't You Save Anybody?

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently watched The Perks of Being A Wallfower. Made me cry. Very good. So, of course, my wolfstar loving self had to turn Erza Miller’s scene into a wolfstar scene. I thought it worked well. Everything in bold is a direct quote from the movie. No plagiarism here. 

Remus **started seeing** Sirius **on the weekends in secret. It was hard because** Sirius **had to get drunk every time they fooled around. Then Monday, in school,** Sirius **would say “Man, I was so wasted, I don’t remember a thing.”**

**This went on for 7 months.**

One weekend, when Sirius was completely sober **, they finally did it,** Sirius **said he loved** Remus **.**

**Then he started to cry.**

He just kept repeating that **his dad would kill him,** that he could never find out. 

And so Remus promised that no one would ever find out, if only they could be together. 

He did, however, tell one of his most trusted friends. 

When she asked if it bothered him, being with someone when it could never go public, Remus **said no. Because now he doesn’t have to get drunk to love him.**

~

Remus walked over and sat next to Lily on the stone wall as they both stared up and out at the night sky.

They were laughing and joking mere seconds ago, but Remus’s mind couldn’t stop being pulled back towards what happened, and Lily knew this. 

They fell into a heavy silence.

They might have been telling humorous stories a minute ago, but Remus had to get one off his chest. “ **There was this one guy… queer as** fuck. Just… had a lot of internalized homophobia. **The guy’s father doesn’t know about his son, of course. So he comes into the basement one night, when he’s supposed to be out of town**.”

_“No, it’s okay. Father’s out of town until next Tuesday. And,” He wiggled his eyebrows, “We have nice wine down there. We can make it a big fancy date. Even made us dinner.” Sirius kissed Remus on the cheek, then took him by the hand and led him down to the basement, the happiness clear in his eyes._

“ **He catches his son with another boy**.” Lily grabbed and squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

_Sirius and Remus were on the couch, laying on their sides, pressed together, stomach to stomach. They were so deep into their kiss they didn’t notice the basement door open and close nor the sound of feet coming down the stairs until it was too late._

_“What the fuck is going on?!” He roared, ripping the boys apart and sending Remus tumbling off the couch, ending up metres away._

“ **And he starts beating him. But not like the slap kind, like the real kind**.”

_He couldn’t even process the obscenities the father was screaming. All he could focus on was the elbows that alternatively came into view above Orion’s shoulders. They didn’t stop._

“ **And the boyfriend says ‘stop your killing him** ,’”

_“Stop! Stop! You’re killing him!” Remus stumbled to his feet and shoved his shoulder, trying to hold back his arm, trying to grab anything to make it stop. Orion pushed him aside once. Twice. Three times. The fourth time, he half turned and backhanded him so hard, Remus’s cheek split open and started dripping blood down his chin, and he fell backward, tripping over the table and falling to the floor. He stood up again. “Stop! Please!” He shouted. Orion stopped, but he was glaring at his son. “Tell him to leave.” The dad said. “Now.” He held his fist in the air, ready to strike._

_“Go.” Sirius said. Remus peaked around Orion’s shoulder, and their eyes met. His nose was bleeding, his eyes were swollen, there were bruises already forming all over his face, his neck, all down his bare torso._

“ **But the son just yells ‘get out**.’”

_“Get out!” Sirius yelled. Orion had a hand firmly gripped around his throat. “GO!” He yelled, even louder. Orion picked him up by his throat and threw him onto the ground, standing over him and screaming at him, words Remus would never dare repeat. Words Remus doesn’t even think to himself._

“ **And eventually, the boyfriend just… did.** ” A single tear fell down his cheek.

Then he asked, with his voice breaking: “ **Why can’t you save anybody?** ”


End file.
